The Master & The Apprentice ! Chronicles of Spicer
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: We all Know how chase young took an interest in Omi , What if someone took a similar interest in Jack spicer . Warning : There will be blood & death ( Not to mention the theft Of Chakra & Haki from naruto & one piece , Respectively . ) jackXwuya raiXkim clayXoc OmiXoc . Please review .
1. Prologue !

Disclaimer : I don't own Xiaolin showdown . Hello to all readers out there . This my 3rd Official story ( I'm not going to be counting the challenge,s I posted . ) my 2nd xiaolin showdown story . This one will be longer & will have an actual plot. The focus will be entirely on jack , also I,ll be inserting my self in it as I have done in all my story,s . ( again not counting my challenges . )

* * *

The moon cast an eerie glow apon the earth . Like a hath blind man keeping a wary eye on his Mischievous grandchildren , so does the moon Keep watch apon the children of God . This particular night the moon watched over a very special place . Kyofu o maunto. ( mount fear . ) on one of the 16 oki islands in Japan ( real place . ) the islands are volcanic & only about 40 to 80 Kilometers from the main archipelago island of Honshu . Situated on one of the smaller islands in the group Sat the Infamous Kyofu o maunto . though not all that tall Kyofu o maunto is known for 2 things , the Wonderful volcanic Hot Springs in the cave at the top of the mountain . & it's Apparent ability to summon a climbers worst fear , That is to say the climbers individual Worst fear .

Inside the cave we see the springs the mountain are so famous for . Inside the cave we see 13 small pools were a occupant may sit & enjoy it,s relaxing , & Rejuvenating affects .the moon shines into the cave through an opening in the top , like a natural sky light . In the upper most left Hand corner of the cave we see a spider,s web , In the web we see the Extremely poisonous yellow sac spider . It's moist web glistening in the moons light . We see it slowly lower It's self to the floor , as it hits the ground it quickly crawls across the floor Every second slowly gaining more speed . It soon set,s it's sights apon a Delectable sight ( At least to it's six eyes . ) , a plate full of cooked insects , & Other creepy Crawley things . The plate,s Contents was as follow,s , deep fried scorpions on a stick , chocolate covered grasshoppers , Juvenile black vipers , frog legs , & stowed conch . To the spider the things were just food wether they were cooked , or not !

The spider scurried over to what was Essentially its Equivalent of a feast . When out of the corner of it,s eye , a much larger more deadly predator Saw it heading for its prized meal , ... & Stopped it Dead with a five fingered hand ! The person slowly lifted the spider to his lips , & ate it . The individual didn't seem to give regard to What he was eating , Or the fact that what he was eating was alive just seconds ago . Regardless of these thing,s he ate it and when he was done chewing , & swallowed he just went back to eating , picking up a frog let & putt it in his mouth . As he was chewing the frog leg he said , in between each motion of his jaw " The nerve of such a pitiful creature , trying to eat my specially prepared meal . " The individual just went back to sitting in his pool , eating his bits of Those closest to the earth . Taking a look at The individual in question We can clearly see several things about him almost immediately , Such As his strong posture , despite sitting in a boiling hot spring . ( Despite the Hot Springs being used for relaxation the waters can go up to a boiling 110° .) One could also tell that he is not a native of Japan , His features were very much that of an American .

The man Appeared to be wrinkled , At least in his mid-70s . Despite the man's age he appeared to have all his hair Which at this point was a startling snow white coller . The hair in question appeared to be spiked in all directions and he seem to have no bangs , he also Appeared to have a Queue ( Chinese pony tail .) Which stretched out at least 2 1/2 feet. He Was also clean-shaven , And appeared to have fangs,s and pointed ears . His eyes were startling forget-me-not blue , a contrast between the light reflective blue of the ocean and the bright shining blue of the sky ! He also appeared to have scar on the left side of his face That forked upward above the eye , Left far going past his scalp and across the front of the ear were we could see clearly where part of it was missing , & The right for going up past his hairline on his four head . The scar then continued below the eye , across the left cheek , down the jawline , throat , & shoulder moving across the left pectoral down to the right side of the rib cage . though not all of that was visible the scar clearly ended somewhere on his right thigh . On his finger nails he was wear nail polish depicting Mini yin-yang symbols & what could be seen of his upper body was in perfect shape . On his arms could be seen tattoos . On his left arm could be seen A depiction of the Japanese Kenji for earth , water , wind , fire , & lightning . Each appeared to be inside of a different colored egg shaped hexagon . ( brown , blue , silver , red , & gold respectively . ) this formation went from the top of the left shoulder down to just above his left wrist , there was also a red & green snake Weaving between the signs , & on his palm was red & gold Tarantula . On the right arm could be seen a depiction of three Monsters battling fiercely . A green dragon with yellow eyes , a orange nine tailed fox with red eyes , & a golden Phoenix with white eyes . Below that was the depiction of a smaller More traditional Chinese dragon , below that we saw a small black rat ( though a moment ago you'd swear it was brown . ) below that was the Chinese Characters for Dragon and monkey . Like On the opposite palm there was a tattoo , This one of a green and silver Scorpion .

The man just continued to eat . Having finished his third frog leg He was moving on to the Chocolate covered grasshoppers ( a Korean Delicacy . ) when a flash of bright white light shined in Front of him , When it dissipated a beautiful young woman appeared . If she was to be described in one word it would be elegant , she Was wearing a stunning ice blue gown & was bare footed . She Had long silver tresses of hair set a flow with no boundary , down to her waist . Her eyes were a shocking earthy brown color & her complexion was fair . She also appeared to be floating & was almost transparent. ( almost .) as he saw her the figure in the pool said " you better have a a good reason for interrupting my evening relaxation sara , because if you don't then I won't hesitate to punish you this time . " the girl didn't seem to to be effected by the statement & said " oh I do master , I do ! " at being called master he seemed to get irritated & said " what have I told about calling me master ? " her e mediate response was " To never , ever , ever call you that again miha " at the use of the deadpan statement & the name she referred To him as he Just sighed in exasperation " what is it that you have come for again ? " in response she said " I have come my old friend , to show you something I think you'll Quite be interested in "

& as she said this a sphere of smoke filled the space between them , at eye level for him . ( As she is several feet off the floor above him . ) soon the smoke dissipated & one could see four young people Fighting a barrage of enemies . The young people appear to be fighting with what the individual knew to be Shang gong wu , something the individual himself had not seen in many . The images appeared to slow so that he could discern the features of four warriors that he believed to be xiaolin dragons in training . One was obviously American what with his blonde hair & blue eye,s , not to mention his cowboy hat & boots . The next in line was a clear descendent of the Japanese , But Oddly she had blue eyes , Not a common feature among the Asian culture,s . Next was a boy Who struck him as South American & had green eyes , His use of Portuguese curses in the midst of battle only solidified tHis belief , placing him from Brazil . The last one was by far the most exotic looking and the strangest . he was clearly the youngest and the smallest of the 4 That was to be sure , But he had this sickly yellow skin color and his head was round like a basketball . Strangely this made the individual hungry and think of cheese puffs , thous why in the middle of the show miha Picked up a skewered scorpion & begun to chew on it . Having felt he'd seen enough at this point Miha said " while this is all well and good I have yet to see anything of interest , After dashi The dragons became wholly unimpressive , though these monks do seem to have something that the others lacked " Sara at this point seemed to get a little annoyed said " no , the enemy is the one you must watch ! " Knowing she meant the Heylin I continued to watch . As a barrage of enemies passed by from what I managed to pick out , there were a few familiar faces , & A few other unfamiliar face,s . The first one I saw was what appeared to be a fat ninja , Next was a girl in a cat-suit ( Literally .) Any young Russian lad who clearly had a lisp . Among the familiar faces was the cyclops , Chase young , Hannibal Roy bean , & Wuya ? Odd , I must've really become disconnected with the world if I didn't realize those To had gotten out .

Just as I was about to ignore sara Enter moving picture show I saw what I believe to be what she had been trying to show me this whole time . He was a pale young man with a multitude of races in his ancestry Including but not limited to European , African or African-American , & Chinese . You would never be able to tell this at first glance As the young man had the most startling shade of blood red hair I ever see , Pale skin ( Clearly he was an albino . ) , & red eyes to match the hair . He also wore makeup and a black trench-coat and appear to have a Robot army at his beck and call , Not that it was helping him or the others against the Dragons . However it was clearly not the craftsmanship At fault , But the hardware the young man was using . It was simply not adequate to build anything that could withstand the power of a slowly rising xiaolin Dragon . However I could clearly see the intellect it took to build these machines & To put it simply , I was impressed . It was at this moment that I made my decision , The one I've been waiting for has finally shown himself .

As he got out of the pool more features became discernible , Most specifically the skull & crossbones tattoo just below his neck , & the Strange mark on his left pectoral muscle Which could not be seen in the Low light . Food forgotten he put on his green cloak and pulled up the hood . Grabbing his things including a satchel that he put over his left shoulder & Two swords of two different makes , a pair of black leather finger less gauntlets With metal guards , & a strange Walking stick wholly black except at the top which had a skull that the bottom of a formation made purely of bronze gold and silver similar to the tattoo on his right arm depicting three great monster were shown . He then simply left a happy smirk on his face as he exited the caverns .sara was not angry with , How could she be ? She had made her master smile , Not a false smile mind you but a real smile , even if it was disguised as a smirk . & He truly had reason to be happy , After all he finally found his apprentice .

* * *

To Be Continued !

* * *

Authors note : I know this is short but I'll try to make it longer next time . Of course next time we'll probably be a long ways away as I'm also working on another story that I should have out by tomorrow .

Anyway you'll notice earlier I used some Japanese word says at the time the character-based on me ( miha ) if you haven't guessed Was in Japan.

Anyway please review . P.s. The reason for the unusually long description of the character based on myself was because all those little details that will become relevant very much so later on in the story. Anyway this is me signing off , see you next time !


	2. The Master & his future Apprentice

Please review . This story takes place between season 3 episodes 5 The treasure the blind Swordsman episode 8 dream stalker . Basically at this point it,s diverging from cannon & becoming an alternate universe . Any way let,s continue .

* * *

It was currently 6:45 & the sun was just rising over the grand hills of china . Somewhere in a Neighborhood for the Exceptionally rich sat what could only be described as a mansion , inside this mansion laid a young man in his bed . This young man was jack spicer , son of Edward spicer , famous African american Archaeologist , & Sarah James spicer of a European Chinese descent . Strangely jack didn't look much like either of his parents , more than likely this is because he was born an albino what with his pale white skin & blood red eyes .His hair surprisingly matched his eyes & was a deep shade of crimson .

( Jack,s point of view . )

the sun was unusually bright this morning as I got up , most people think that I sleep in well past noon . In most cases they'd be right , but that's only because I have a tendency to work on my inventions. well past 1Am , even Wuya would attest to this , though begrudgingly . If anything I should be the one holding a grudge , I mean she betrayed me several times & left me for chase young . I probably shouldn't feel this way but I do , I'm in love with Wuya . I know exactly when it happened to , it started as simple admiration . At the time it was simply the feeling of not only in acting my plans of world , but having someone to share it with & to teach me how to be truly evil .despite her being an ugly ghost hag at the time these feelings eventually developed into a full blown crush , then love when I finally saw her physical form & what she could do with it , after all she basically Took over the world in a day with her full powers & this was with out any Shang gong wu .any way Suffice to say I'm in love with Wuya . But whatever that's not the point .

I got up out of bed , took a shower & brushed my teeth . I then went down stairs to make my self breakfast , sure I could just let the cook do it . But in all honesty I prefer my own cooking , weird I know . Then I went to my lair ( basement ) & saw everything just as I left it the night before . As I was walking towards my work table , I suddenly felt a Presence in the room , some would have you believe that I couldn't fee such things . The truth of the matter is that I can sense such things minimally , however I could also tell whether the person was trying to mask there presence & this guy was not trying . I could also tell that he was someone I didn't know which unnerved me some As knew people coming here had ceased some time ago . That being said I was prepared , I kept a machine pistol ( Tp 9 . ) stuck under the table . I knew how to use it , I never needed to though as my jack-bots did the fighting for me & almost all the fights I'd bin involved in either Used magic , Shang gong wu , or martial arts . I spun around quickly felling his presence behind me but there was no one there , suddenly I saw movement out of the corner of my eye & spun back to my original position & there he was .

( end of Jack,s point of view . )

Miha ( me . ) stared at jack & jack just stared right back , jack was holding the gun level with his stomach . They just stared at each other for a while , the tension was palpable. For what felt like forever until Jack decided to speak " who are you ? " Miha just took down his hood & said " a friend Jack " Jack was even more unnerved by the fact that this guy knew his name , though it probably shouldn't as someone who went to the trouble of breaking into his house dressed In a dark green cloak armed with swords & ... Was that a scythe ? (his former walking stick . ) " why are you here ? " jack asked still very much unnerved Miha answered " to help you Jack , you clearly need it " Jack was clearly mistrustful as the " help " he received in the past alway,s tended to end with him in trouble . " what kind of help ? " asks jack . Miha says while smirking devilishly " my name is Miha , & I'd like you to become my apprentice " .

jack finally let down his gun in shock . This guy wanted him to be his apprentice ? Why ? It didn't make any sense ! Recovering from his shock quickly he made to raise his gun when he realized it was no longer in his hand but pointing at him from in Miha,s " what the hell !? " said Jack " what was all that about wanting me to be your apprentice , hah !? " at this point jack was feeling truly defiant as he hadn't ha a very good few weeks , at this point he was ready to throttle this guy despite the fact that he had a Gun to his head . Miha just said " consider this as your first lesson , don't trust everything people tell you . also never let your guard down like that , could get you killed . " one again Jack is dumbfounded , this guy really was gonna take him on as his apprentice , just like that !? " you really are gonna take me on as your apprentice !? " jack said just not getting it . " yes , if you want to of corse ? " this of course set jack,s mind to thinking , did he want to ? The Immediate answer that came to his mind was yes . But when he thought about it a bit more Jack realized that this very well could still be a trap , also he didn't know what this guy was capable of or what he intended to teach him so the answer was no . & he said as much " No ! I don't think so ! " Miha just continued to smile & said " I'll admit this is somewhat disappointing . Will you at the very least consider it ? " it was at this moment that jack,s Detecto Bot went off signaling the activation of a new Shang gong wu . Jack emediatly went to preparing to get when Miha spoke up " Ah , a new wu Perfect . This wll be A great opportunity to test wether I'm telling the truth or not , here take this " what he handed jack was a set of smoke pellets , or what looked like smoke pellets . In truth they were more , even jack could tell that . " What do they do ? " Jack asked . " I think I'll leave that for you to figure out , However you should know that you must ingest one before throwing the others to the ground . " Jack just Said " okay . " Then got into his jet , Just as he was about to take off Miha said . " please Consider my offer , & Also do not use my gift unless absolutely necessary . And , Be safe Jack . " Jack just lowers his goggles and takes off , Miha Just smiled As if knowing exactly what was going to , Because he did & he didn't need his powers to do so .

* * *

Jack was seriously considering just quitting & going home to take a nap , for once he managed To get to the wu,s location first believe it or not ! Then Hannibal showed up , Followed closely by Chase and Wuya , the only way this could possibly get worse was if " jack spicer , you shall not have this Shang gong wu ! " speak of the devil , those words could only have been spoken by a certain yellow cheese ball . Jack was seriously not In the mood for this . " Ok , 1 : why do you always single me out cheese ball & 2 : how is it that you losers got here last , I mean come on you lost to Anthropomorphic Bean , theso called " prince of darkness " & an old hag ! " This had everyone starring at Jack as he had more or less manged to insult everyone , including chase young . Everyone at this point decided to continue in silence , as most of them knew a irritable ( as truly getting Jack this upsett took a lot of time & talent . ) Jack spicer is a reckless Jack spicer & a reckless Jack spicer was like a inbread clumsy cowboy trying to rope the prized family stear ( these words caim straight from the mouth of one clay bailey . ) , of course Omi never did have that thing to stop us from putting our foot in our mouth because ti was generally a bad idea , which is why he if course answered Jacks question " Well Jack you see as to the first question I believe it is obviously because you are the least likely among us to get the Komori sword ( to those of you who don't know I got this wu from the xioalin showdown trading card game . ) & to the second , well ... Dojo has a cold . " as he said this the little monk pointed to the disabled dragon behind him & rubbed the the back of his head with his other Hand .

unseen by the oblivious Omi but very clear to every else was the clear & ominous angry Ora that surrounded Jack who hovered now with his head down & was clearly hyperventilating . Unseen to everyone was the clear look that said that Jack had finally snapped & his left eye was twitching . Omi of course decided then to answer this tense silence " Why is it suddenly so silent ? " now that did it , suddenly Omi felt an intense pain in his chest & ribs which he believed to be bruised .. His head was woozy and he was very disoriented , as his head began to clear he realized he was back up against the cliff side & was being held there by Jack spicer,s elbow which had pushed him there in the first place . Under normal circumstances Omi simply would have broken out of this admittedly unusually strong hold , but right now in this very moment he was scared . Worst yet his fear was caused by Jack spicer . Jack admittedly never looked so scary with his wild disheveled hair that looked like a fresh spill of blood & his eyes that were like fire & his pale deathly skin that made him look like a Vampire & of course his currently barred teeth ! in his current state of absolute rage Jack screamed " Who is least likely to get the komori sword !? " it was at this moment that several things happened at once , a Seismic like wave of static energy & full blunt force dispersed to to the area in a hath mile radius , next every none sentient creature within that radius passed out , Omi despite being sentient also passed out Also . Wuya got physically ill , chase young felt like he had been hit by a mack truck thought he didn't even move from his standing position with his hands behind his back but he did grimace & move back back a few inches thought he was physically struck . the still Conscious monks were also effected as Clay actually Barthes & keeled over , raimundo was hunched over bent at the knees panting wildly like a dog , while Kimiko also panting was on her back spread eagle covered in a cold sweat .Dojo,s Reaction was by far the most colorful as he was on the ground a blank look in his eye Convulsing wildly foaming at the mouth , Hannable was the only one who didn't have a physical reaction besides a look of pure shock on his face , then he just smirked evilly as he thought he could use this to his advantage . The last thing that happened was that a peek of the mountain they were on exploded & exposed the activated Wu .

* * *

Not to far away a certain green cloaked figure stood watching & smirked , all was going according to plan . He was also impressed , young Jack was growing faster than he anticipated , He would have to accelerate his plans .

* * *

Jack who was still holding on to an unconscious Omi was still puzzled about what happened . He hadn't seen the reactions of the others behind him , but being that Omi was in front of him he saw his reaction & was stumped . Then out of the corner of his eye was something shiny . He turned his head to the left & saw it , the Komori sword ! Like a mix of a broad sword & a short sword it had a yellow handle covered in two black triangles on it & a bluish purl like jewel at the end & the guard was. Shaped like a bats wings . For some strange reason Jack was in Awe of this Wu . Just as he was about to go for it he was struck in the side & slid while in the. Direction of the peek it was sticking out of was still very harsh & Brutal . Getting up Jack realized that he had been pushed down by an angered Clay bailey , now looking he could see that the other Monks were also Livid , Kimiko was holding Omi like he was her baby . Raimundo at this point took charge & said " DuDe , What did you do to him !? " Jack of corse Took a second to process this meanwhile to monks looked very different he had black circles under his eyes that clearly had nothing had nothing to do with his lack of sleep & or eyeliner , also he looked paler than usual which said a lot since he looked on a regular basis like a Snow White walking corpse . He was also though Unconsciously glaring at them & though they didn't show it it unnerved them . Jack coming to his senses finally answered them " I didn't do anything to him , he just passed out ! The loser ." This of course just made the monks forget there discomfort at his glare & started yelling at him , in which case he began to yell right back .

Not long into this argument Hannibal decided to Interrupt " As much as I enjoy you Younghans arguing amongst yourselves , if you Don't hurry Wuya,s gonna get the Komori sword . " They starred at him for a second then turned & saw Wuya trying to climb to get the Wu . They made haste then to try to get the wu first . Of corse there was a lot of shoving & yelling & cursing when four hands touched the Wu Causing it to glow to everyone's utter Astonishment Jack Wuya Rai & Hannibal had all four gotten there hands on the Wu at once . They took a moment to take this all in . Hannibal was the first to return from his daze & said " Wuya , raimundo , & Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown . Jack for some Unknown reason decided to up the antty & said " I accept your challenge & raise to a shen yi bu dare ! My Monkey staff & shard of Lightning against your Reversing mirror & Sapphire Dragon , Wuya,s Shadow shadow & Two ton Tunic , & Raimundo,s sword of the storm & third arm sash . Do you accept ? " Without any real thought or hesitation three excepted & Raimundo said " well if Hannibal's the Challenger & Jack Raise the challenge to a Shen yi bu then I Guess I'll call the Challenge , let's say a Four-way finders match . The first to find the wu and touch it Wins , do you guys accept ? " Without thoughts or hesitation they all shouted we except and together before the four of them said let's go Xiaolin Showdown !

Around the world changed , Pillars Rose and great spires erupted , mountains floated in midair , caves appeared out of nowhere . The Wu was once again hidden & all Participants shouted Gong yI tempai ! They began to search Wuya using her Shroud of shadows to hide herself & search while raimundo jumped & hopped using the 3rd arm sash to look , Hannibal just used his mobi morpher which he always carried on him to change into a bird to see if he could find it . Meanwhile Jack used a combination of the shard of lightning & monkey staff to try & find it . This went on for awhile , but eventually both Jack & Raimundo found it . Raimundo was closer & was getting closer still . Wuya & Hannibal arrived just in time to see Jack stop & Raimundo about to use the 3rd arm sash to get the Wu . What neither of them could understand was why Jack just didn't use the shard of Lightning to get it , surely even Jack could not be that stupid . What they didn't know was Jack was I a deep state of his innermost thoughts yet he still saw them so clearly . In his mind he was contemplating things like , why Rai was smirking right now , or why Hannibal was looking at him like he a un responsive nat , & Wuya dear sweet Wuya who he loved more than life itself was clearly thinking he was an idiot ! For the second time that day he was angry , more angry than he had ever been & in this incoherent state of absolute Rage he pulled from his waistband his Tp 9 Pistol ( Which he unknowingly grabbed from Miha on his way out this morning . ) & fired 2 shots rite into Raimundi,s Ribbs , stopping him in his tracks . Of course he could have gone for a fatal shot but he didn't cause he didn't want Rai dead , just stopped . He then silently flew over & grabbed the Komori sword & thus the World went back to normal .

Jack now holding 9 Sheng gong wu & was smiling happily . Meanwhile Wuya & Hannible were in awe of what they had just seen . Wuya was mildly disturbed as she knew Jack the bestn & found his behavior shocking , though not entirely displeasing .Hannibal on the other hand was down rite impressed with Jacks new self , even if it had lost him 2 Wu . Rai,s reaction was utterly different as soon as the showdown was over he keeled over blood coming from his mouth as he started to silently cry from the pain . OmI ( who had waken up during the showdown . ) & the other monks were ready as soon as the showdown was over to try & cheer him up , as soon as they sae him however they ran to see if he was alright . Kimiko made it there first & asked " Rai are you alright , what happened ? " she just finished when her fellow dragons made it to them . Rai then said I in a very low hollow voice " Jack ... He shot me . " all of the monks were in shock at this & even a listening Chase young couldn't believe his ears .

Kimiko snapped back first & screamed " You shot him , YOU SHOT HIM ?! " this of corse almost blew everyone's ears off & knocked Jack out of his victory trance . He lost his smile , looked up , & said " Quit your whining , I could have gone for the Kill but I didn't . " this shocked everyone , especially when he continued " this is a game girly , people die everyday & we could all die in this race for the Wu ! So back OFF ! " this of corse set everyone Into silence until Hannible decided to brake it . " truer words were never spoken , now why don't you hand over the Sheng gong wu . " jacks response was clear " are you nuts , you think I'm just gonna hand over my Wu after all that ! " Jack then realized what kind of situation he was in as he was surrounded by 3 truly pissed off monks , one Heylin Witch , & a Bean demon . He tried to think of a way out but nothing came to him , he was trapped Now way out . he needed something , anything , then it came to him . he thought of the pellets he'd been given this morning , Miha had said not to use them or less had no other options , Well this seemed like such a situation . So he activated the third arm sash to carry all the other Wu & dug around his pockets looking for them , when he finally found the he swallowed one as instructed & throw the rest to the ground , the white fluffy clouds popped up . Of corse he was still quite visible through these clouds so he thought maybe the didn't work , then something totally undexspected happened & lightning shot throw all the other occupants of the cloud . Figuring this was why he needed to swallow one thirst & that this was probably the time to go Jack said " Shroud of shadows ! " And disappeared . Meanwhile seven unlucky individuals were learning what it felt like to have 1000 Volts of current move through their bodies Unperturbed .

* * *

About 300 meters away a certain green cloaked man was smiling , something he noticed he was doing a lot lately . His soon to be young ward had done better than he expected he even going so far as to shoot the young dragon of the Wind , excellent . Just then a voice behind him said " Shroud of shadows " & he of corse knew it was Jack & said " good , you were able to find me . " ignoring this statement jack said " I've decided I want to accept your offer . " Miha said " of course you are otherwise you wouldn't be here . " Miha the rose & said to Jack as he turned " from now on you shall call be Master . " Jack just nodded & said " of course Master , were shall we begin . " Miha just smirked as he turned again & said " At the beginning my boy , At the begging " .

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED !

* * *

Authors note : sorry it took so long to update , please review . & To those of you who would object to Rai being shot , don't worry I did this for the purpose of the plot only .


End file.
